Fabric
A fabric is a type of decoration in Club Penguin Island that can be applied to clothing made in the Clothing Customizer. A fabric can be applied to certain parts of a piece of clothing, and it causes the portion it is applied to have the same texture as the fabric. Fabrics can also be magnified or rotated when applied to clothing in the customizer. Only one fabric and/or decal can be applied to a portion of clothing at a time. Except for the Starter set, all fabrics can only be used by members. List of fabrics Starter :This set is available by default. Citizen :This set is received by reaching level 1, as part of the Citizen Pack. Beach :This set is received by reaching level 2, as part of the Beach Pack. Fame :This set is received by reaching level 3, as part of the Fame Pack. Wild :This set is received by reaching level 4, as part of the Wild Pack. Sharing :This set is received by reaching level 5, as part of the Sharing Pack. Sports :This set is received by reaching level 6, as part of the Sports Pack. Medieval :This set is received by reaching level 7, as part of the Fantasy Pack. Fashion :This set is received by reaching level 8, as part of the Fashion Pack. Future :This set is received by reaching level 9, as part of the Future Pack. Party :This set is received by reaching level 10, as part of the Party Pack. Winter :This set is received by reaching level 11, as part of the Winter Pack. Vintage :This set is received by reaching level 12, as part of the Vintage Pack. Prehistoric :This set is received by reaching level 13, as part of the Prehistoric Pack. Punk :This set is received by reaching level 14, as part of the Punk Pack. Town Hero :This set is received by reaching level 15, as part of the Town Heroes Pack. Extreme :This set is received by reaching level 16, as part of the Extreme Pack. Urban :This set is received by reaching level 17, as part of the Urban Style Pack. Fantasy :This set is received by reaching level 18, as part of the Fantasy Pack. Formal :This set is received by reaching level 19, as part of the Formal Dance Pack. Stage :This set is received by reaching level 20, as part of the Stage Pack. Forest :This set is received by reaching level 21, as part of the Forest Pack. Power-up :This set is received by reaching level 22, as part of the Power-up Pack. Sun :This set is received by reaching level 23, as part of the Sun Pack. Food :This set is received by reaching level 24, as part of the Food Pack. Wilderness :This set is received by reaching level 25, as part of the Wilderness Pack. School :This set is received by reaching level 26, as part of the School Pack. Western :This set is received by reaching level 27, as part of the Western Pack. Ch. 2 - Ep. 3 :This set is received after completing the "Dot's Disguises" adventure. Ch. 2 - Ep. 9 :This set is received after completing the "Burying Treasure" adventure. Ch. 1 - Ep. 1 :This set is received after completing the "Bottled Maps" adventure. Ch. 1 - Ep. 2 :This set is received after completing the "A Pirate's Life" adventure. Ch. 2 - Ep. 1 :This set is received after completing the "Peak Fitness" adventure. Disney :These fabrics can be bought at the Disney Shop. Each set of three costs 45 coins. However, the Cars 3 set instead costs 35 coins. Frozen :Straight from the closets of Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff Finding Dory :Bring part of the ocean onto the island Monsters Inc. :Make a scare with these frightening patterns! Toy Story :Dress up as a toy come to life! Tangled :You won't need magical hair to look great in these whimsical patterns Cars 3 :Fabrics that prove you're driven to win Descendants 2 :Edgy, tough fabrics from the Isle of the Lost Frozen Holiday :Fabrics resonating with a chilly magic Big Hero 6 :Exciting fabrics from San Fransokyo Descendants 2 Cotillion :The hottest fabrics of the season, Isle of the Lost style RDMAs :This set was available by logging in during the Radio Disney Music Awards, from April 28 to May 5, 2017. Halloween :This set was available by logging in during Halloween 2017, from October 18 to November 1, 2017, and during Halloween 2018, from October 17, 2018 to November 6, 2018. Holiday Party :This set was available by logging in prior to or during the Holiday Party 2017, from November 29, 2017, to January 3, 2018. Rainbow :This set is available by logging in during the Rainbow Celebration, from January 25 to March 7, 2018. Silver :This set can be received from the Daily Win Spin. It is received from the silver chest when it is opened for the third time, and can also be received as one of the rewards from the cosmic chest. However, duplicates received from the cosmic chest will not appear in the Clothing Customizer. Fashion Designer :This set could be received by becoming Trendsetter of the Month. WPD2018 :This set was available by logging in during World Penguin Day 2018, from April 18 to May 10, 2018. Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve fabric. Trivia *A likeness of the "Argyle Blue" pattern from the Starter set was made into a pin before Club Penguin Island was released. *Prior to the 1.5.0 update, the Tangled set of fabrics cost 120 coins instead of 45. *Although fabrics do not have names or descriptions unless they are from the Disney Shop, some have unused ones. They are: **"Prehistoric Fabrics" (received at level 13) - "Add a bit of ooga ogga to your outfit" **"Punk Fabrics" (received at level 14) - "Threads for the fearless rebels" **"Hero Fabrics" (received at level 15) - "Here's to the brave ones" **"Undercover Fabrics" (received from AA adventures) - "Go stealth with Dot's camouflaged patterns" **"DJ Fabrics" (received from Radio Disney event) - "Styles so loud you can hear them" **"Holiday Fabrics" (received from Holiday Party 2017) - "Shine through the season with these" **"Environment Fabrics" (received at level 25) - "These fabrics help you reconnect with nature" **"School Fabrics" (received at level 26) - "The latest patterns for back to school" **"Rainbow Fabrics" (received from Rainbow Celebration) - "Fabrics that celebrate the Rainbow Migration" **"Western Fabrics" (received at level 27; no description) **"Silver Fabrics" (received from the Daily Win Spin; no description) **"Fashion Designer Fabrics" (received from becoming Trendsetter of the Month; no description) **"Glam Fabrics" (received from World Penguin Day) - "Make any outfit formal with these fabrics" Names in other languages Disney Unused names and descriptions